This invention relates generally to the testing of electrical integrated circuits, and more particularly the invention relates to sockets for receiving packaged integrated circuits for test purposes.
The packaged integrated circuit typically includes a polymer or ceramic housing for a semiconductor chip with electrical leads extending from the package, which are electrically connected to the semiconductor chip. In a dual in-line package (DIP), the electrical leads are arranged in two parallel rows with the leads depending from the bottom of the housing.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,640 is a test socket which includes at least two members having planar surfaces arranged to permit relative lateral movement between the two members. One member is a package support and has a plurality of holes extending therethrough for receiving the integrated circuit package leads. Each hole has sufficient size to receive a lead with minimal or no force. The second member is a contact support and has a plurality of contacts arranged to be in spaced juxtaposition with package leads when a package is inserted into or removed from the support member. The contacts are slidable into engagement with the package leads after the package is inserted.
In a preferred embodiment, the plurality of contacts comprise wires positioned in grooves in the second member with the grooves arranged in alignment with the holes in the first member. The two members are joined by linear translation device such as a cam mechanism whereby the two planar surfaces can be translated laterally for engaging and disengaging the package leads with the wire contacts.
While the test socket has proved successful for use in testing packaged integrated circuits, the present invention is directed to an improved test socket.